


Formula

by venomondenim



Series: venom's starker collection [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Incest Kink, M/M, no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: Based on the Prompt:Peter called Tony 'Dad' by accident during sex and it was really hot, so they keep doing it, but they don't talk about it.It’s not a thing.Except it is a thing.At least Peter thinks so. And they’re not going to talk about it because that’s awkward and would ruin the whole game of it all. It can’t be used every time though either, it’s just for special occasions.Case in point, Peter currently getting railed in a conference room at Stark Tower.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: venom's starker collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Formula

**Author's Note:**

> blame the discord

It’s not a thing. 

Except it is a thing. 

At least Peter thinks so. And they’re not going to talk about it because that’s awkward and would ruin the whole game of it all. It can’t be used every time though either, it’s just for special occasions.

Case in point, Peter currently getting railed in a conference room at Stark Tower. 

They’d barely seen each other the past few days, both caught up with work and their different priorities. The dumb meeting they had both attended was their first time seeing each other in person in days, and it was any wonder that they were able to keep their hands off each other at all. 

The meeting ended, and everyone started to clear out. Peter barely had enough time to gather his stuff in a rush before Tony was dragging him out the door. He was unceremoniously practically tossed into another conference room, this one empty, while Tony clicked the door shut.

Peter leaned his back against the conference table and dropped everything that was in his hands. He tilted his head back, giving Tony a lazy grin. “What are you waiting for?”

The impact was like a crash. 

Peter was flat on his back on the conference table, his hips jutted out, in almost an instant. 

“Mmm,” Peter hummed into Tony’s mouth, around his tongue, enjoying the feeling of Tony manhandling him, and his hands slipping under his clothes. He heard the sound of buttons popping and then the flush of cool air against his chest told him that Tony had ripped his shirt open. “Tony-“ he breathed, breaking his lips away just for a second to scold him, but Tony wouldn’t let him.

“I’ll buy you another one,” Tony said flippantly before he started biting at the skin of Peter’s neck, marking, and bruising, and using his teeth. Peter’s head fell back as he moaned. Tony didn’t waste any time, and started tugging at Peter’s jeans until they were down to his thighs. 

Tony sucked in a harsh breath. “Where’s your underwear, baby?” He asked, his voice low and rumbling from his chest. 

“At home,” Peter told him sweetly.

“God, baby,” Tony said like it had been punched out of him and placed a stray kiss on the outside of Peter’s thigh. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too,” Peter said softly, then canted his hips up. “But that’s not the only surprise.” He waited until he knew Tony was watching him, and let his legs fall open. He couldn’t stretch far with his jeans still pooled around his ankles, but he could stretch enough to show off the black plug he’d been wearing. 

“You’re killing me.” 

Peter made an unhappy noise. “I’ve been empty for days, you think it hasn’t been killing me?” 

Tony’s hands skittered over the soft skin of Peter’s thigh until they hit the base of the plug. “You had this in the whole meeting?” 

“Yeah,” Peter whined, starting to get impatient. “And you kept touching me.” 

“Would’ve done a lot more if I knew you were plugged up, honey,” Tony said darkly, and then twisted the base of the plug, shoving it in further. Peter moaned and fell back onto his elbows.

“You just gonna fuck me with the plug or are you gonna give me the real thing?” Peter panted out, grinding his hips back onto the plug as Tony worked it. 

Tony chuckled, and the sound of it went straight to the pit of Peter’s stomach. “I’m gone for a few days and you think you’re the one giving orders around here?” 

Peter shivered. “No, sir.” 

Tony sucked on his teeth. “That’s what I thought. Brat’s don’t get my cock.” 

“But I do,” Peter said, smiling at Tony so endearingly. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Tony told him before he pulled the plug out in one easy glide.

Tony towered over him as he got out his cock and lined it up with Peter’s hole. Peter waited with bated breath until he felt it, and then groaned as it made its way inside of him. “Yes,” He whined out happily. “Yes, God.” 

Tony planted his feet and started thrusting into him in earnest. Peter brought one of his hands up to cup the back of Tony’s neck, and to hold him. It gave him leverage against each thrust, but it also allowed him to pull Tony’s head down so he could kiss him. 

“Missed you,” Peter said again because he couldn’t help himself. “Missed you inside of me.” 

“Love you, baby,” Tony grunted, and moved his head down to mouth at Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, getting lost in the rhythm of Tony pumping in and out of him. “Want you to come in me,” He slurred. 

“Fuck,” Tony said as he started to go faster, and he changed his grip to wrap around Peter’s hip. Peter was a moaning mess beneath him. His breath hitched and he could feel himself reaching the edge. He knew what would push him over and he wanted to bring Tony there too.

Peter bit his lip, then released it from his teeth, his hips jerked, and his hands scrambled out to grab onto Tony’s chest desperately. “‘M close, ‘m close,” he panted, keening. “Dad,” his voice was high-pitched and needy. “Dad please,” He shuddered. “Dad ‘m so close.” 

Tony’s hips stilled for a fraction of a second, just enough for Peter to notice his body going tense. Then, in the split-second following, Tony’s hand squeezed into Peter’s hip so tight he was sure that there would be a handprint bruise over it for days. Peter wanted that. He wanted a marking that showed he was Tony’s property. 

Then, Tony jackhammered into Peter so hard that the younger’s head clacked against the wooden surface of the conference table. Peter couldn’t even feel it. He was too busy whimpering, “Dad, Dad, Dad-“ as Tony held him down and fucked his brains out. 

He came all over himself, clenching around Tony’s cock, and smearing cum all over his expensive dress slacks that he still had kept on somehow through all of this. Peter felt Tony’s dick pulse inside of him before his cum filled him as he was just coming down from his own high. 

“Shit,” Peter said a little deliriously once he could take stock again of all of his limbs. 

Tony barked out a laugh from above him. “Stop moving,” he grumbled petulantly, and kept his legs around him. He enjoyed the feeling of Tony’s solid weight on top of him, smothering him. He wriggled around some. “Fuck, that was good.” 

Tony laughed again. “Yeah it was,” he agreed, and pressed a kiss to Peter’s clavicle.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr or discord @venomondenim


End file.
